


Oh Fuck

by Kit_writes_fanfic



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, dom rae earl, sub finn nelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_writes_fanfic/pseuds/Kit_writes_fanfic
Summary: “I thought you had left? Now, i’m trying to work and I don’t need yo-O-oh Fuck!”





	Oh Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> So this here is my first try at smut, so i hope its not too cringey!  
> I hope you all enjoy it!  
> CW for smut!

“Raaaaaae”  
The furious tapping on computer keys didn’t cease for even a second.  
“Raaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeee”  
The tapping stopped for a second and Finn thought this was when Rae’s eye would look up at her. The flick of textbook pages could be heard for a second and then more furious typing.  
“RAE!” His voice was loud in the quiet room and her head snapped up, fixing Finn with an irritated look.  
“What?!” Rae huffed and her typing becoming more aggressive as her brow furrowed.  
“I know you said you had work to do and me coming down wouldn’t change that but i honestly didn’t expect you to ignore me completely!” He pouted and crossed his arms pentutently. He’d been here for two days in Raes tiny dorm room and she’d barely said two words to him! He knew she had work to do and it was important but honestly could she not take 2 minutes out to pay attention to him? He wasn’t even allowed to play something on the turntables!  
Rae didn’t bother to answer, just went back to scanning through her textbook, eyes flicking back and forth. She really wasn’t meaning to ignore Finn, she just needed to get this assignment done and then all her focus could be on her hot bodied adonis of a boyfriend without interruption.  
Finn stood and paced around the room a bit, hoping the motion would inspire Rae to give him what he wanted.  
“Right!” he began to pull his jacket on “If you can’t even talk to me i’m just going to find something to do!”  
Rae nodded absently, she was in the middle of a brainwave that would make her writing sound more impressive and she couldn't lose it. “Have fun…” she mumbled without looking up.  
Finn looked around the room in disbelief and held his arms aloft for a second and then let them drop to his sides heavily before leaving and slamming the door.

Rae sighed in relief and moved her attention back to her work. She loved Finn, she really did, but when he was around she couldn’t get anything done. She was drawn to him, like a magnetic pull bringing them together. Shed given him the scarbra warning about her Uni work when he’d said he was coming to her for a week.  
.  
It had only been a couple minutes before she heard the door go again, she didn’t raise her eyes from the screen in her lap but she could sense it was him, she always could wherever Finn was concerned.  
“I thought you had left? Now, i’m trying to work and I don’t need yo-O-oh Fuck!”

Her eyes had ran away from the screen and her fingers had stilled on the keys. Before her on the desk, at the other side of the room, was Finn.  
He had the top of his back pressed to the wall, back arched out towards her and his legs were hiked up, feet flat against the surface of the desk, legs like mountain slopes. He was completely starkers, apart from his mismatched socks. Raes mouth dropped open and she dragged her gaze over him, eyes narrowing as they progressed. His stomach and cheeks were flushed, tinged a soft pink, freckles highlighted against the colouring. Finns hair was mussed and sticking up wildly in every direction. Dark eyes hooded, just barely allowing a glimpse of his pupils blown wide. Top teeth worrying his lower lip playfully, like a cat that had got the cream.  
Her eyes pulled lower, he had one hand braced against the desktop and the other was on his thigh, pulling his legs open wider, long fingers pressing red marks into his toned flesh.  
She followed the line of his thigh to find he was more than painfully hard, he was practically dripping. She clucked her tongue at him as her eyes locked onto his. Finns eyebrows raised in a challenge and his chin jutted out towards her. 

Almost of its own accord Raes laptop slipped from her grasp to lay on the bed beside her. She, herself was stoic, just staring at him. Arousal pooled in the best places and the hair on her arms stood to attention as she scrutinized him.

“I’m sorry, what was it you were saying?” It was a whisper but she heard it loud and clear, Auto pilot kicked in and she swiftly found herself infront of Finn her hands up in the air trying to decide where to touch him first.  
His eyes sparkled in the light as he looked up through his lashes at her now she was above him, his tongue flicked out to wet his lips and Rae couldn’t help herself any longer.  
Her hands grasped his knees and pushed them back against his chest, she crowded him up against the wall, blocking him in with her body. She dipped her head down a fraction making to kiss him but stopped short. He unabashedly let out a long high whimper at her and stretched his neck up towards her. She gave in and touched her lips to his, just barely brushing and he tried to press up into her again but his movement was limited.  
“You think you can just come in here be a tease?” Her fingers flexed against his thighs, nails scraping the skin when he didn’t answer  
“I expect an answer when i ask you a question, Finnley.” Her voice was low and quiet, all consuming. Finns head tilted up, exposing the length of his neck in defiance.  
Quicker than he had time to process Rae had dragged him along the surface of the desk, his front now pressed flush into her chest and legs curling high around her waist, arms barely catching him on the desktop.  
Rae moved her hand to cup into his jaw, fingers curling around his throat possessively, thumb caressing over the couple days old stubble he had growing.  
“Well?” She tapped her fingers on his neck and waited. He swallowed thickly, his mouth simultaneously dry and salivating at the same time. After blinking up at her a couple times and flicking his tongue across his lips, he opened his mouth to answer  
“I-” Before he could get any further her hand shifted, fingers now curling under his chin and she pressed her thumb into his open mouth, pressing down against his tongue, holding his jaw open.  
“We already know how much trouble you’re in, don’t we?”  
Finn noted that this wasn’t a question he should answer but he keened around her thumb anyway.  
He curled his tongue up around the digit in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, a slow grin worked its way onto Rae’s face and she pulled her thumb from his lips with a pop.  
She ducked her head again so her lips were against his earlobe  
“Now, are you gonna be a good lad?” He shivered at the pet name reserved for times like these only. He nodded eagerly and his fringe brushed her shoulder.  
Rae turned her hand yet again and ran her index finger down his neck, over his adams apple, to rest between his collar bones, she pressed her palm flat against his sternum gauging his heartbeat, finding that it had picked up slightly. 

Rae took a meager step back putting a sliver of space between the two, Finn’s eyes shifted to her own quickly and the desperation in them made Raes heart clench and his lip poked out in a pout Rae quickly skirted her fingers up the inside of his thighs.  
“Shhhh baby, I’ve got you” She soothed him lightly.  
Her fingers continued their way up his thighs before resting at the junction of his hips making him jerk forward some.  
“You know the rules, don’t you lad?” His eyes had fallen closed and he gave a small nod red splotches on his cheeks and throat appearing until Rae pinched his thigh softly and he breathed out a choppy “Ye-sss.”  
She tapped her fingers along his stomach and agonisingly slowly wrapped them around his dick. Finns head fell backwards, like the thread holding it up had been cut, the line of his throat on splendid display. A sob escaped his lips as Rae established just the right grip, the precum that had already slid down him creating glorious friction, he had to fight himself from bucking up into her hold.  
Rae took note of how tightly wound he was, like a spring coiled up and just a touch would send it flying into the air, she knew this wouldn’t last long.  
She settled into a familiar rhythm, taking time to observe each reaction, Heels pressing into her back when she swiped her thumb through the moisture at the head. The way his lip quivered at the end of each stroke, his arms trembled from keeping himself upright for so long. The unruly fringe sticking to the sweat on his forehead just about where his thick brows had knitted together. All of these things were not only Finns undoing but also Raes, she took great pleasure in knowing that she was the root of all these things.  
She often thought back to the times where she’d have never believed that anyone could stomach her to even look at them let alone enjoy her touching them. Finn was her centre, the black hole that sucked her in at her worst days to prevent the hurt and the ashes she emerged from as a rebuilt person after. 

A quick turn of her wrist had Finn practically howling, there were tears that had gathered at the edges of his beautifully long lashes. She leant in and began to suck a welt into his neck, just below his ear. “Is there something you need baby?”  
Finn whined brazenly and she guffawed lowly and laved her tongue tenderly over the bright red speckling that now adorned his throat. “You’ll have to speak up lad.”  
Finns eyes popped open and his hips jolted forward “pleasssseee” he murmured against her skin, hooking his chin over her shoulder.  
“Please what?” she asked bluntly, there was no malice in her voice, but she knew Finn needed to ask.  
There had been many times throughout their relationship where finn hadn’t been able to make his voice heard, to ask for what he wanted. He’d expressed that it bothered him and wanted to try to practice more, and times like these seemed like the perfect opportunities.

“Please Rae” Her name sounded like a prayer on his tongue, begging to the universe to be heard “Please, can i come?” She grinned lazily and stroked him a few more times  
“Since you asked so nicely.” She twisted her hand again, the change of position in her wrist changed her grip and he keened high up at the ceiling breath catching in the back of his throat.  
“Come for me Finn.” His back arched, bowing beautifully as he came undone. She promptly curled her arm around his back as his straining arms gave out beneath him. Rae caught him easily and pulled him to rest against her chest, not minding the mess splattered up the plane of his stomach.  
He was all jelly like, heavy limbs hanging at his sides, head rested comfortably on Raes chest. She dropped a kiss into his hair and stroked his back gently.  
“Finn, you okay?” His breathing was returning to its usual pace as she wiped at his skin with a few tissues from the side of her desk.  
He hummed in response and turned his face into her neck, placing a kiss there “Thankyou” It was barely audible and she beamed at him.  
“Hold on okay.” Rae lifted his arms to wrap around her neck and then bent her knees slightly before lifting Finn from the desk and up into her arms, she strode the 4 steps to the bed and gently settled him back into the sheets.  
A memory of Tix from years ago flooded her brain as she carried him and she smiled, blinking back the tears that threatened to come.  
Rae arranged him lovingly on the bed, bending his legs up so he was in the fetal position and draped one of her spare blankets over him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and smoothed his fringe back from his face. He looked up at her sleepily and relaxed and gave her a lazy smile before shutting his eyes once more.  
Finn drifted off to the familiar scent of Rae and the monotonous tapping of computer keys.


End file.
